


Attention

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [123]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continued from Hallowed; Hobbie meets the crew of the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

The landing in the hanger was so typical that Hobbie was honestly surprised when he was met with a blaster upon exiting his X-Wing. He froze at the bottom of the disembarkation ladder and then sighed, “I suppose this isn’t just your way of saying hello?” He raised his hands slowly.

“I wasn’t aware that you were funny, Lieutenant Klivian. I thought that was your friend, Janson.” The blaster was pressed against his spine for a moment. “Turn slowly and walk toward the exit.”

Hobbie moved stiffly as the weapon was removed from his back, but he complied with the order. He had to pay careful attention to what was going on and find out who was involved and why this was happening. He needed to figure all of that out so he could find the right moment to get away alive.

“Stop.” The blaster touched his back again and he tensed. “Good boy. I’m pleased Lieutenant. I thought that Rebel pilots had trouble following orders.”

Hobbie bit his tongue, refusing to give in to his urge to snark further. He looked carefully at the man’s reflection in the shiny hatch surface. He didn’t seem to be wearing anything Imperial, but his attitude and language read that way.

“We were told that you had some information for us. Why don’t we go to the bridge so you can present it to the Captain in person?” The man keyed the door and pushed Hobbie through it.

The corridor to the bridge was short, and they passed through an airlock hatch without incident, but then Hobbie stopped short. The Captain’s chair had a Mon Cal in it, which was definitely not an Imperial habit.

“You should see the look on your face. I’m told that is an expression of shock for humans. Are you surprised, Lieutenant?” The Captain burbled out a laugh. “Did we trick you sufficiently?”

“Does this mean that I am I the right place?” He lowered his hands slowly, and the man with the blaster laughed.

“Yes, Lieutenant, you are in the correct location and we haven’t been overtaken by Imps, yet anyway.”

Hobbie relaxed, slumping slightly, “Whew. I was worried that it was a Janson mission; it’s his turn to get captured.”


End file.
